


The Same Eyes

by hellowkatey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Fan Comics, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Old Ben Kenobi, Old Friends, Reunions, Tatooine (Star Wars), Young Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellowkatey/pseuds/hellowkatey
Summary: Ahsoka Tano makes a pitstop on Tatooine and runs into a young Luke Skywalker.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 393





	The Same Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much entirely inspired by this post from Tumblr >> https://oonaluna-art.tumblr.com/post/621394191036170240/a-comic-idea-that-popped-into-my-head-at-work-i
> 
> It includes an awesome comic of "aunty Ahsoka" and a very confused Luke and I just loved it.

_"If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people."_

-Maz Kanata, _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_

* * *

There are days when Ahsoka mourns the loss of her former life a little more than usual. Today is one of those days. As she drifts toward the Outer Rim planet of Tatooine, she can't help but think of Anakin. It's his home planet. He hardly spoke of it-- and when he did it was usually musings of displeasure. As her ship dips down into the atmosphere, Ahsoka isn't surprised by the bleak landscape of the desert world. It's just as he described it: sandy. 

A part of her expects to see him. She knows he's dead-- the other end of their training bond has long been severed, but still, she can't help but picture him with his head in the back of a ship and grease all over his hands and face. He'd give her that bright smile, and say _Hey, Snips._

She just misses him so much. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, and all the clones, really. The galaxy is different now. Darkness has risen and the Jedi are all but extinct. Ahsoka's chest aches just to think about it, but she pushes back the tears that threaten to make an appearance and punches in the codes for the landing sequence.

She lands in Tosche Station. Ahsoka had a run-in with an Inquisitor who did a number on her ship. A contact recommended getting repairs here since there's less of a chance of someone recognizing her at such a remote outpost. As she climbs out of her ship she's surprised to be greeted by a young boy. 

"Hi there, I'm Laze, how can I help you?" he asks, his eyes scanning over the burn marks and crude patches covering the ship. The kid is young-- maybe fourteen-- with dark brown hair and a square jaw. 

"I need some parts to repair my ship." 

"Looks like we have some stuff you can use. I'll be right back." 

He turns and disappears into one of the three small complexes. She hears rummaging and him talking to someone. When Laze returns, he appears with a box of parts and another teen boy trailing behind him with a set of tools. This one is a little smaller, with sandy blonde hair and a boyish grin. 

"Wow, great ship!" the other boy says, a bright gleam in his blue eyes. 

"Thank you. Once I finish these repairs it'll be even better." Ahsoka says, looking through the box. She picks out a few things she can use and then turns to see both of the boys standing around her ship, seemingly fixated. 

"Look at all this carbon scoring." the blonde-haired kid says, running his hand over a particularly nasty blaster burn. "You've really seen some action in this thing, haven't you?" 

Ahsoka has half a mind to tell them to scram so she can get started on her repairs and get off this dust bucket, but she also remembers what it's like to be young and wonder about the galaxy. She puts down the parts and stands next to them, crossing her arms. The ship does look like it's seen better days. 

"Lots of action." she sighs, memories of the past few years of traversing the galaxy flashing through Ahsoka's mind. "Maybe a little too much." 

Laze starts to run through prices with her. By the time they've reached an agreement, Ahsoka turns to find the other boy has made his way to the other side of the ship with his head in one of the control panels. 

"Hey what are you--"

"Luke, what have I told you about helping yourself to people's ships?" Laze groans, interrupting Ahsoka. The boy-- Luke, it seems-- pops out with a wrench in his hand and grease across his cheek. He looks at Ahsoka with a meek grin. 

"Sorry, ma'am, I watched you fly in and noticed you had something off with your counterbalancing mechanism. I thought I'd tune it for ya." 

Laze still looks at his friend disapprovingly, but Ahsoka's apprehensive look fades and she smiles. 

"You're pretty crafty. You remind me of someone I used to know." 

"Really?" Luke says, looking surprised that she isn't scolding him for messing with her ship. "Who?" 

"My older brother," she sighs, looking at him sadly. "His name was Anakin."

The boy's eyes widen. "My dad's name was Anakin!" 

Ahsoka wonders if Anakin is a common name here. "What a coincidence. But this was the Clone Wars general Anakin Skywalker."

Luke's curiosity turns to shock in an instant. Even Laze's attention has been caught now. "Skywalker?" 

Ahsoka blinks. Maybe she's said too much. She feels the butt of her blaster at her hip. The last thing she wants to do is to fight these young boys but she also can't afford to blow her secret cover. "Uh, yes." 

Luke looks dazed. Laze puts a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, uh, Luke, maybe you should--"

"But... my dad was a navigator not a _general_!" 

"It's likely they're not the--"

"My name is Luke _Skywalker_ ," he says, staring her dead in the eyes.

Shock ripples through her and Ahsoka realizes it isn't just her own-- she's feeling Luke projecting through the Force. The boy is Force-sensitive and _strong_ at that.

"Luke Skywalker," she echos, staring at the boy looking for anything that would convince her otherwise of the most obvious conclusion, but the more she stares at Luke the more she sees Anakin. His blue eyes twinkle in that same way his did and with the grease on his face the resemblance is even more obvious. His hair is a sandy blond, but Ahsoka recalls Obi-Wan speaking about how Anakin used to have light hair until he was taken to Coruscant and the sun didn't bleach it the same way it did on Tatooine. 

She doesn't just see Anakin. Ahsoka also sees Padmé in his softer features, small frame, and the kindness behind his eyes. Even though she doesn't want to believe it, she can't help it: somehow, Luke Skywalker might actually be Anakin's son. 

* * *

Ahsoka and Luke go to a cantina in Anchorhead. The journey on his land speeder was quiet-- mostly to keep sand from blowing into their mouths but also because Ahsoka was gathering her thoughts. So many questions were running through her head. She knew Padmé was pregnant when she died, but she was sure they buried her with the child. She remembers the holovids of the funeral with her bulbous womb that might as well have been the centerpiece. At the same time, it wouldn't have been the first time the Naboo used deception to hide the truth-- Padmé frequently used her handmaidens to protect her from assassination attempts. It wouldn't be out of her fieldhouse to do the same for her children, especially with her active stance against the fall of democracy. 

But how did he end up here? 

As they sit down in the booth, Ahsoka has a feeling she will find her answer. 

"I live with my Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru," Luke says, smiling fondly. "They run a moisture farm in the salt flats." 

"What do you know about your father?" Ahsoka asks in a neutral tone, watching him carefully. 

"Uncle Owen tells me he was a navigator on a spice freighter. Died right before I was born and my mom died in childbirth. So I came to live with them." 

"And how old are you?" 

"Fifteen." 

She does the math. He would have been born the same year Anakin and Padmé died. The same year the Empire rose. Ahsoka sits back, absorbing this information. Obi-Wan used to say there was no such thing as luck. While he never really seemed to have an outward stance about coincidences, Ahsoka is pretty sure he would agree that running into an extremely Force-sensitive boy who would be the same age as Padmé's child that now lives on his home planet with the same family name is no coincidence. 

"You said you knew my father?"

"I knew _an_ Anakin Skywalker." 

"And he wasn't a cargo pilot?" 

Ahsoka looks at the boy with his eyes full of hope and confusion and suddenly she understands. He's been told all his life that his father was a spice runner. Practically a criminal who died in his craft. And now she shows up from who-knows-where in the galaxy with news that maybe his father wasn't a nobody. That maybe his life is more interesting than a moisture farm in the Outer Rim. That there's something else out there. 

And yet, Ahsoka has this feeling that she shouldn't be here right now. That this revelation of the father Luke never knew is not something that was supposed to come to fruition just yet. Ahsoka has closed herself off to the Force as of lately to protect herself from being tracked, but this feeling seems to be adamant about making itself known. For just a moment, she relaxes, dropping a few walls to listen.

The cantina door opens, and the Force tells Ahsoka looks up.

Looking back is a figure in a dark brown cloak. The man reaches up and pulls the hood off, and Ahsoka's entire body freezes in shock, and the pieces finally fall together completely. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi stands in the cantina, his clear blue eyes staring at Ahsoka like he's not at all surprised to see her. His eyes never leave her's, swirling with a look that she knows well to mean _just stay calm_. It takes everything in her to not jump up and throw her arms around him. Or alternatively, break out in an angry fury at why in _blazes_ he's alive and never told her. He nods at her and then steps back out of the cantina.

She looks back at Luke, who has his back to the door. He is still looking at her with giddy anticipation and she feels guilty to just leave him here with so many questions. But Ahsoka has questions of her own.

"He lived here long ago," Ahsoka says softly. "And when the clone wars started I fought beside him. He was an amazing warrior." 

"Why did my uncle tell me he was just a navigator then?" 

Ahsoka bites her lip. She really needs to talk to Obi-Wan. Years ago she would have sat here and told Luke Skywalker everything she could think of about Anakin. She would have gone on and on about his bravery, his passion for helping people, and how important he became to her. Luke has a right to know about his lineage. But she can feel herself hesitating. Years of slowly building up the rebel alliance have taught her the value of timing. Obviously there is something bigger at play here.

"I don't know. The galaxy post-war is a complex place. He was probably protecting you." 

Luke's eyes narrow in the same way Anakin's used to. "I don't see how lying to me about where I come from is protecting me." 

Years ago, Ahsoka would have agreed with him. 

"Luke, give me a moment, I need to make a holo-call real quick," she says. "I promise I will try to answer more of your questions when I get back." 

He looks apprehensive, but he nods. Ahsoka rises and walks out of the cantina. 

When she steps into the open air she finds herself face to face with Obi-Wan Kenobi for the first time in fifteen years.

Time hasn't been kind to him. His hair seems to have almost entirely grayed and prominent wrinkles have formed on his forehead and in the corners of his eyes and mouth. Yet she still sees Obi-Wan, the stoic Jedi Master before her, which she didn't think possible. She found his death records. It said he was killed by his men on Utapau. She had mourned and accepted his death along with all the other Jedi who were taken by Order 66.

But now he's here, looking as alive as ever. 

For a long moment, they just look at one another, the air thick between them. She hasn't yet decided to be happy or mad.

Then Obi-Wan takes a hesitant step forward. It's all Ahsoka needs to decide that her anger isn't productive and she throws herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burrowing her face in his shoulder. 

"Hello, dear one," Obi-Wan says, wrapping one of his arms tightly around her midsection and the other hand resting on the back of her head. "I am so sorry." 

She knows he must feel guilty and he probably expects her to lash out at him like after the last time he faked his death, but she doesn't. She only feels pure happiness to be held so closely in Obi-Wan's arms. How long has it been since she's hugged someone she once considered family? It's enough to bring tears to her eyes, and she pulls away, wiping them on the back of her hands. 

"What are you doing here?" she asks, though she's fairly sure she knows the answer already. 

"It seems you've already met the reason." 

"So it's true." 

Obi-Wan nods. "Luke is Anakin and Padmé's son, yes." 

Even though she had already suspected it, it still baffles her to hear it out loud, straight from Obi-Wan's mouth. 

"But he doesn't know?"

"It's for his safety. I'd rather Sidious not know he exists." 

Ahsoka can understand that at least. Anakin was powerful which means Luke must also be strong with the Force. 

"So you told him Anakin was a _cargo pilot_?" 

Obi-Wan holds his hands up in surrender. "Now now, _that_ was not my doing. His uncle is extremely adamant he doesn't see Luke running around with a lightsaber anytime soon. I've even offered to train him. I feel it would be the best way for Luke to defend himself if Sidious _were_ to figure out his identity, but Owen has all but banished me from even seeing the boy. Apparently I'm a _poor influence_." 

This surprises Ahsoka. How could anyone think of _Obi-Wan_ as a bad influence? This planet is crazy. 

"But you _will_ tell him?" 

"When the Force dictates it is time, yes. Your arrival is very unexpected. At first, I thought this was the sign I was waiting for--"

"But the Force doesn't feel right, does it? It isn't time." Ahsoka finishes his sentence. Satisfaction crosses his face. 

"You've grown up, my dear." 

"That's generally how aging goes." 

"I just..." he looks past her, his expression darkening. "I didn't think you'd get the chance." 

So he didn't know she was alive either. Somehow that makes Ahsoka feel a little better, but she also can't help but feel bad for Obi-Wan. He must have thought he lost _everyone_. Anakin. Padmé. Cody. The Order. Even her. Ahsoka had the privilege of knowing Rex was somewhere out there at the very least. And she'd made new connections along the way, found a few Jedi who managed to survive, and who now have joined the cause of bringing down the Empire. Slowly, she was building a new life. It kept her busy enough that sometimes she went for a few hours or even a day without thinking about her old life. 

She reaches out and places a comforting hand on Obi-Wan's arm. "But I have. And it's because of your training I'm here." 

He smiles softly, putting his hand over hers and squeezing it. 

"You mustn't keep young Luke. He will think you've run off." 

"But... But what about you?" 

"To Luke-- and to all in this town, I am Old Ben: crazy hermit that lives in the Jundland wastes." Obi-Wan grins at the description and Ahsoka chuckles. "I will one day reveal to him who I am and subsequently who he is, but today is not that day." 

"What am I supposed to tell him then?" 

Obi-Wan looks at her with the same expression he always had before giving her a lesson. Her stomach flutters at the familiarity. "Continue to trust in the Force, Ahsoka. It will guide you in how to proceed." 

"You never have an easy solution for things, do you, Master Obi-Wan?" 

He laughs, shaking his head. "That _is_ an easy solution. And please, you don't have to call me master." Obi-Wan pulls his hood back up and gives her a wink.

"Can I come see you before I go? I have so many questions, so much to tell you!" 

"Of course. I would truly love that." 

Ahsoka smiles and jumps forward to hug him once more. She then pulls away and turns to re-enter the cantina. 

Obi-Wan watches her leave, giving her a small wave when she looks back one more time. For the first time in a long time, Ahsoka feels truly happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) At the moment this is a one-shot, but if I get enough inspiration I might add another part containing what Ahsoka tells Luke and what she and Obi-Wan discuss. Haven't quite decided but let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
